happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Minty the Lynx
Not to be confused with Minty (Clamshot), Minty The Kitten, Minty (Yellow-spider-kitty), or Minty the Bear. Minty is a South Korean lynx. He is also the "Korean Neko Boy" of Happy Tree High, and an enemy of Melon. Bio Minty, the only "Korean Neko Boy" in Happy Tree High, is also one of the shyest people in the school. He hardly ever talks, he facedesks whenever he is embarrassed, and he is usually silent. He used to work at a Korean BBQ restaurant, Orient of Seoul, until it burnt down in A Grilling End, where of now he works at Sakura's Neko Cafe as their waiter. He is also the boyfriend of Pastel. He is more special then everyone else, because his breath can drop 20 degrees below freezing and freeze things (or people) in place. Appearance Normal: Minty is a mint-colored lynx with a huge permanent bruise on his head. He has dark mint hair and ears, and a plain blue shirt. He also has teal eyes, and a short tail. Underneath his shirt are painful whipmarks and stitches. Waiter Outfit: Minty wears a white collared shirt with a silver nametag that has his name in English and Korean. Personality Minty is somewhat shy around people, and often when he gets embarrassed, he'll facedesk super hard, contributing to why he has a permanent bruise on his head. A charming boy, he's often nice and gentle around people, often being helpful and sweet. Around green characters, his agony overtakes him and tempts him to drive them off. Childhood Minty has one of the most traumatizing childhoods. His father was a guard for the DMZ and suffered severe PTSD, often abusing Minty. He locked him in a basement for 12 years, malnourishing him and often beating him. At the age of 13, his mother Yan got him free, even though she may die doing this, but she luckily survived. By that time, he already escaped with some money Yan gave to him, running to the airport and boarding a plane with a flight from Seoul, SK, to Happy Tree Town, USA, where he was adopted by the lazy bum yet rich skunk Scuffy, until later on, Yan reunited with her son. Relationships *Melon: The color green makes him nauseous. He will drive off Melon whenever he is near him, without Melon realizing that the color green is the reason for his nausea and agony. *Ninfushi: Just 2 well Asian friends. *Pastel: Minty was not promised for someone to actually like him, but someone had a heart for him the entire time. None other than Pastel, she loved Minty more than any other past girlfriend he ever had, being there for each other, and once in a while a heartwarming kiss. *Cacao: Minty's friend and his cat's babysitter... well, sort of. *Scuffy: Formerly his adoptive father, Yan found out he was taking advantage of him and finally gets her son back. *Yan: Minty's one and only mother. Minty's episodes Starring roles *A Grilling End Featuring roles * TBA Appearances * I Can't Stand This! Deaths * I Can't Stand This!: Blown to bits. Injuries * TBA Kill count *Petunia: 1 ("A Grilling End" along with Pastel) Trivia *His real name is Meyung Kahn Sangshi. He changed his name to Minty when he first came to Happy Tree Town. *Minty always has a childhood dream to become the CEO of Hyundai. *Minty has a real huge addiction to mints. *Minty has the ability to drop his breath temperature 20 degrees below freezing, which he can freeze people still and make ice gauntlets to defend himself with. *Minty has an extreme problem with the color green, often rendered "unlucky" and "sickening" to him. Apparently, seeing the color green gives him bad headaches and nausea. *Minty has a cat named Peppermint. *Minty owns a Hyosung GT250, which he often joyrides on whenever he has the time. Category:Lynx Category:Foreign Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Felines Category:Mint Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters With Powers Category:Season 120 Introductions Category: TheGreatJustinian's Characters Category: DeviantArt Characters Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Not Free to Ship